A sheet transport device, which is used in a printer, a facsimile, or the like and which can transport a recording sheet (hereinafter, referred to as “sheet”) on which an image is printed (recorded), has been developed. For example, PTL (Patent literature) 1 discloses an art which prevents causing a trouble in transporting a sheet by stopping an edge of the sheet to adjust a position and a direction.
A main function of the above-mentioned sheet transport device is to feed the sheet one by one out of a sheaf of plural sheets to a reading unit, and to maintain a constant speed of transporting the sheet when feeding the sheet. However, some kind of errors may cause the so-called paper jam that a sheet to be transported remains inside the sheet transport device. Accordingly, in order that a user can remove the remaining sheet, it is necessary to provide the sheet transport device with structure that a part of a transport path can be opened and closed.
PTL 2 and PTL 3 disclose an art that, in the case of the paper jam, an edge of the jammed sheet is discharged to a paper discharge port by rotating a paper transport mechanism or the like.